Bird Kids and Greek Gods? No Problem!
by Atalantide
Summary: What happens when you combine Avian Americans with Greek Gods? Add in a little Titan War and some memory loss, flavor with love triangles and awkward ranks, and what do you get? A recipe for COMPLETE. UTTER. CHAOS (no offence to the deity intended). Adopted from I-Luv-Oreos, but majorly edited.
1. Meeting the Monster

**Bird Kids and Greek Gods? No Problem!**

* * *

**AN: **So, I adopted this story from I-Luv-Oreos. She/He did 10 chapters before I adopted it, but because I am majorly editing, and not including the last chapter all together, if you are reading this after I-Luv-Oreos story, please read from the start because I am changing things. If you are reading this completely new to the story, that does not matter in the slightest.

**ATTENTION: In I-Luv-Oreos books, this story was after The Lightning Thief and Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. This story will still be after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports but will be after the Last Olympian - the time between after they defeat Kronos and when Percy gets switched with Jason. However, this time between the Titan War and the Giant war will be longer then it was in the book (around 4-7 months?).**

Thanks I-Luv-Oreos for giving me the story, and the pairing will be Mercy and Fang-OC. But, I am not killing Fang off or making him annoying and selfish or anything over Max's love for Percy, and the flock will always come first for Max as well. Also, I am English and because this story is set in America I'll try to use words like Mom instead of Mum and grades in school instead of years, but sorry in advance if I slip up. Okay? Well, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1** **– Meeting the Monster**

* * *

"Gazzy! Please! Hold it in!" The girlish shriek erupted from the bathroom, and it took all my self control not to go in and gaffer tape Nudge's mouth close. She had been talking non-stop for the past two hours, and whilst in the air you could ignore her, it was becoming harder and harder in this stuffy, claustrophobic, horrible, disgusting, unhelpful - okay, I'll stop there - bungalow we had broken into for the night.

"Flock meeting in the lounge, guys!" I yelled, my throat grating against the noise, "Iggy, the food done yet?" Not waiting for a reply, I strode into the sitting room and smiled as the flock, one by one, walked in. Iggy loped in last, with Fang behind. Together they carried enough food to last a normal - exaggeration on the word normal - family a week. Just the right size for us. Setting it down on the vintage coffee table, we fell on it like starving piranhas - which in a way, depicted us very well. Five minutes later, we were finished, only a pile of chicken bones remaining. Iggy had tried to persuade Total that all dogs enjoyed bones, but Total was having none of it. Can't say I blame him.

"Okay, guys! Listen up!" I stood up, my lean frame towering to the ceiling. "So, we are leaving in about ten minutes, so go raid the fridge and gather any belongings you may have unpacked, right? We'll head for New York then, Angel." I shook my head, half in annoyance, half in fondness. We were going to New York because Nudge had wanted to see the Empire State Building and, once the idea had come to play, Fang and Angel insisted I needed a rest. I was having none of that, but then Iggy and Gazzy jumped on the band wagon. I was doomed from the beginning. So, we pushed aside our Saving the World lifestyle, and put in place our Vacation one. My musings were interrupted by the talented but not welcome singing emerging from Gazzy;  
"Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight,  
My friends are in the bathroom gettin' higher than the Empire State, -"  
"Okay, Gazzy, enough. Although that song is a load better than the usual indigestion one, that isn't saying much. Come on guys, we need to go before the owners come back. Chop chop!"

xXx

It was past noon, and we had been flying for the better part of the day. Still, New York was now visible in all its sprawling manor and even I was starting to become excited. However, I was also becoming hungry, and was waiting for the young ones to say they were too so we could stop. I heard a slight giggle in my mind, and looking back I saw Angel saying,  
"Maaaax, I'm hungry! Can we stop soon?" I didn't need to see her face to tell she was grinning.

"Sure thing Angie!" I grinned back, and reached into my pocket for the small sheet of plastic. "After all, we wouldn't want to waste this gift would we?" Wagging in front of their noses was one of Anne's multiple credit cards. The flock, with their legendary eye sight, could all make out the small silver letters spelling Anne's name. "She won't miss it, and we'll put it to much better use!" Laughing together - even Fang emitting a slight smirk - we slowly descended down behind a McDonalds. Nudge squealed as her feet squelched in an unknown substance - "Those were my new trainers!" - before we turned and made our way to the front of the building. Yanking the door open, I strode in, the flock following. Immediately, the noise of people laughing and talking and burping surrounded us, and I scanned the area for threats. "Fire escape to the left, windows big enough for 2 people to get through at a time on the right, only one floor. Around 50 people, mostly teens. No one suspicious." I muttered to Iggy, before we walked to the counter, where a spotty teen boy was serving people.

"Can I have please," I looked at Angel and she responded to my unspoken question. _A happy meal, 2 chicken nuggets, a McFlurry and a coke. _"have a happy meal, 2 orders of chicken nuggets, a McFlurry, a cola," I looked at Nudge this time and Angel too shifted her head to gaze at our talkative family member. Swinging her head back to me, her voice echoed through my mind. _Same as me, but with one more happy meal. Oh, and Fang and Iggy want that too, and Gazzy the same as me._

_Okay sweetie_ I echoed back, before turning back to the spotty boy. "Right, so make that 2 of that order and four orders of 2 happy meals, 2 chicken nuggets, a McFlurry and a cola, okay? Oh, and a side portion of fries."

The boy looked dazed, but then recovered and smirked at me. "So, that'll be 10 happy meals, 12 nuggets, 6 McFlurry's and 6 cokes and one order of fries. All that for _just_ you sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Sure." I answered scathingly. "'Cause I'm just gonna eat that in front of my family while they starve. Oh, and call me sweetheart once more, and I'll punch you in the face." We turned to leave, each grabbing a tray of food which had appeared on the counter, before the twit tapped me on the shoulder.

"Babe," I felt my jaw twitch in anger. "You gotta pay." He pushed the credit card machine into my face, and setting down the tray in my hands, I shoved in Anne's card. Pressing the numbers in that I had seen peering over her shoulder once, I tugged it out and turned to the waiter once more.

"Oh, and I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." I saw Angel smirking out the corner of my eye.

"What for, sweetie?" The leering smile was still fixed in place, but his eyes were darting about. He was nervous. Good.

"This." And with that, I cocked my fist back and punched him in the face. There was a sickening _crack!_ and the whole building fell silent, staring at me in shock. I noticed a boy with black hair and green eyes laughing silently with a blonde haired teenager who had sparkling grey eyes. He was knocked unconscious, blood gushing from his crooked nose.

"That was for calling me 'babe' you jerk." I turned around, and glared at the room. "Oi! What do you think you're looking at?"

Grabbing my tray once more, we strode out of McDonalds – I could see security guards emerging from behind the counter. I kicked the door shut, and Nudge (using her awesome metallic powers) locked the door. Iggy laughed, and high-fived me. I shoved a chicken nugget in my mouth, and turned around to grin at Fang. But Fang wasn't looking at me. He was looking at something which was now directly in my face.

Something so terrible, I had to shut down all my senses to stop from screaming my guts out. Something over 30 feet tall, with gnarled wings. Something with 7 heads. Something that was only about 2m away. I did the only thing viable for Maximum Ride to do in a situation like this.

I shifted into a battle stance.

* * *

**I REPEAT:**

**ATTENTION: In I-Luv-Oreos books, this story was after The Lightning Thief and Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. This story will still be after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports but will be after the Last Olympian - the time between after they defeat Kronos and when Percy gets switched with Jason. However, this time between the Titan War and the Giant war will be longer then it was in the book (around 4-7 months?).**

**Please Review!**

** |**

|

|  
\/


	2. Oh No Shock Horror

Okay, so just to reiterate, there will be no Percabeth! Only amazing friendship, okay? There was no kiss in the lake, and either Jason or Fang will probably end up with Annabeth (not sure yet). You choose.

The first 5-10 chapters will come out quite quickly, because these are the one I-Luv-Oreo's did, and I only edit them. After, they will come out a lot slower – sorry.

* * *

**Bird Kids and Greek Gods? No Problem!**

**Chapter 2 Oh No Shock Horror**

* * *

Annabeth and I had a problem. A big problem. A life-threatening problem. In fact, _another_ life threatening problem in one day - the first one being whether to go to KFC or McDonald's (McDonald's had won). This time, it was whether a happy meal was best with extra fries or chicken nuggets. What to choose, what to choose.  
"Percy, you're muttering again." Annabeth remarked cheerfully, "And I thought you liked McDonald's? Why the long face?"  
"Annabeth! Our dilemma is very serious! Which one should we choose?" I said, only half joking. Who knew when some random person/deity would kidnap me or chuck my best friend under the sky - we had to make the most of our almost definitely limited time with each other not bashing monsters heads together.  
Her expression morphed into a pretend thoughtful one. "Seaweed Brain, if it really matters to you that much, why don't you get the chicken nuggets and I the fries?"  
My expression turned into a satisfied/delighted one. Wise girl always had the answer. I echoed my thoughts out loud, and she nodded smugly.  
"Athena always has a plan, Kelp Head, always a plan."  
We looked at each other for a second, before simultaneously bursting out laughing, cracking up over the seriousness of our previous conversation.  
"Right. So, we have an Athena worthy plan. Lets follow it to the T." I stood up, ready to follow what I had just said and go order, but just then, the door slammed open. The door slammed open, with strength that was not human. I slowly lowered myself back into my seat, and exchanged a glance with Annabeth. Monster? Or human on steroids?

The people who followed in were not whom I was expecting. I glanced at Annabeth, who shook her head a no. She had never seen monsters in that form either - but then again, they looked to be really unlikely to take steroids. Because, well, they looked like this:

The first person who entered was, well, terrifying. Her demeanor was stiffened, and her eyes darted around the room with caution. However, her shoulders were slumped – she was exhausted. Her attire was worn and used, with many holes dotting her clothes. Her feet were shod in black combat boots, reaching up to mid-shin, which were almost unrecognizable due to the vast quantities of brown mud speckled up and down the shoes. The camouflage trousers donned by her were a blended pattern of olive green, mud brown and night black. A purple-yellow bruise blossomed through one of the many rips in the cloth, and through another, I swore I saw a glint of metal strapped to her tense thigh. Uum, okay. A black tank top loosely hung down her thin, muscled stomach – which was visible from yet another slash. The left shoulder strap was missing, and sighting upon the tear which had ripped roughly through the frail fabric, I had a feeling someone – or something – had pulled it off. Indeed, a scar had etched a jagged line through her tanned skin, just below her shoulder-blade. She wore no jacket and her arms were very tanned. However, the continuous, numerous delicate white lines of old, faded scars that tattooed her arms made them seem paler then I believed they would be normally. But her face was the intimidating part. Her hair – long and brunette-blonde – was roughly scraped past her skull, and tied into a high, messy ponytail with what looked like a twig. Willow, Annabeth would tell me later. No other tree would be that bendy. Her face was paler then the rest of her body, and was sharply defined and perfectly symmetrical apart from one wound, still fresh. A long, jagged line had cut through her skin deeply, starting its path on the right of her eye, and curving down to just above her jaw-line. It was deep, and blood was steadily drip-dripping out of it. It was, to put it simply, gross. Her eyes, however, were warm, brown and melted, like chocolate - which is why I couldn't believe she was a monster. No monster under the influence of the Mist ever had eyes like them, and they usually tried to fit in better - you know, less blood?

The person following her looked to be around the same age and height as me. Attired with the same combat boots and camouflage trousers, combined with his well defined muscles, he looked like someone who had just flown out from boot camp - with one major difference. His clothes were in a similar state to the girl before - that is to say, barely staying together. However, the scary thing about him was his expression - or lack of.

The person flanking him was a boy whose hair was as snow-white as well, the snow. His cloudy pale blue eyes looked around the room, as he shifted his head in the direction of the other occupants, who hadn't noticed the superior strength of the new buyers. His face held a slight tilt of the lips, which I thought to be a pleased and happy smirk. He was wearing a pale blue grubby shirt with half a short-sleeve ripped up, and knee length brown shorts. His hand was clutched by a 6 year old girl whose golden curls and sparkling blue eyes, together with adorable pout, completed the picture of an innocent angel - and she was the one I was most suspicious of being a monster. Her looks were just too angelic. Though it had been the first person who had opened the door. Hmm.

A boy who could have been her twin, had it not been for his superior height, was clutching his ears as a dark skinned person jabbered into them. He was completely ignoring the girl (who didn't seem to mind) and was talking animatedly to the tall blonde kid instead.

All of them were talking or laughing together, but - apart from their ragged appearance - there was something else wrong with them. They all seemed too, too, aware for a normal human being. Yes, that was it. I could see they had all subtlety shifted their posture to face the nearest window, and their eyes were darting from escape route to escape route continuously. They were overly paranoid. Hmm.

I took this in in a couple of seconds, and by that time the leading girl was at the counter. My mouth fell wide open in synchronization with Annabeth's as we heard of her extensive list of food. _10 happy meals, 12 portions of chicken nuggets, 6 McFlurry's, 6 cokes and one order of fries! _Were they crazy? Maybe me and Annabeth would get lucky and be able to snatch some of their food if they we found out chicken nuggets were much better then fries... Though my stealthy skills weren't too great. Damn – there goes that idea. I continued to inspect them for a hidden slab of fat, but found none. The only thing I could find on their bodies was hard, coiled muscle – even on the 6 to 7 year old – which the leader made very good use of just then. _Pull back, tighten, and spring_. Her fist sailed into the waiters face. _Her fist sailed into the waiters face. _She had just punched the guy for calling her a babe! My mouth roared open in the loudest laugh for some months now, and I clutched my stomach in pain. Annabeth was in a similar state next to me – though marginally more composed. _She had just punched the guy in the face! _And he was unconscious! Suddenly, my laughter stilled. He was unconscious, after one punch. One. Okay, they were trouble, those people. Major trouble.

I gave a start as Annabeth stood up, and navigated her way through the labyrinth of obstacles that was a silent and shocked McDonald's. I stood as well, wondering what she was doing, when I finally noticed that the Tough Family (as now dubbed) had left. Annabeth undoubtedly wanted to follow, and I completely agreed with her decision. We needed to know who those people were.

Stepping out of the stuffy diner, we simultaneously rubbed our eyes so they could adjust to the bright light of sunshine emanating from the clouds. Strange, earlier it had been cloudy. Maybe the Gods were happy? I wondered idly on this thought, before the stray sound of Annabeth's slight gasp permeated the silence – quickly followed by a deafening roar. I had only once heard that sound before, after travelling to the Sea of Monsters. A roar that sent shivers up and down your skin, permeating your consciousness with pure fear. A roar of the hydra.

I focused my eyes, and saw the hydra, standing firmly in its position at the center of a cracked road. Six heads chased six individuals, and I was astonished to see that they were the people we had been looking for. The astonishing thing was not that they were combating it with remarkable ease – their whole posture and the state of their bodies told me they meant business - and little to no worry scrawled on their faces, but that they could see it in the first place. The possibilities that they were all clear-sighted mortals were nigh on impossible – but then again, the chance that they were all demigods was only slightly more believable. They couldn't be deities of some kind because they would have incinerated it already, so... They were either a mixture of clear-sighted mortals and demigods, or all demigods. We would have to bring them to camp, but first, we would have to defeat that monster. I yanked the cap of Riptide, and sprang into action. Grabbing a dagger from my rucksack (you could never be under armed) I ran over to the leader.

"Hey! Use this; it's the only thing that will harm it. And the only way -" I was interrupted midway as I leaped over an outstretched talon, the leader diving to the floor to avoid it, "- And the only way to kill it is to chop the heads off then scorch the neck with fire, right!" My gaze wavered from the monsters thrashing limbs to her for a second, and was shocked as not only she, but the whole family nodded. They should not have been able to hear that. Just another thing to add on to the list of oddities, I guess.

The leader looked at my hand for a second, before grabbing the glimmering bronze dagger from my grasp. Turning, she gracefully swung it down over the hydra's talon and it sliced through the claw, chopping it off. The talon shimmered for a second, before bursting into gold dust. I looked at her impressed. She only looked slightly put out, and I knew then that she could handle herself. And that was when I kicked into full battle gear.

I sprinted over to Annabeth, and went back to back against her. This is how we fought best – together. Annabeth covered for my weaknesses, and I covered for hers. Dodge. Duck. Claw. Weave. Slash, dodge, jump. Duck, throw, weave. Push, stab, leap. Finally, I saw the opening. Turning, I heard Annabeth slice a claw which was coming for me. Raising my sword, I ripped it down towards the ground. It cleaved a head off, and only too late did I realize I had no fire handy. I was starting to worry, when whoosh! Torrents of hot, golden fire streamed pass me, engulfing my body in heat. I watched in awe as it enveloped the neck of the hydra, and burnt it to a crisp. Turning around, I saw the blonde dude holding his hands up, his cloudy blue eyes tight shut in concentration. I surveyed the area, and saw that another stump of the neck was showing – it too burnt to a crisp – and that my dagger, in the possession of the leader, had a trickle of liquid down it. Come to think of it, did monsters bleed? Annabeth shook me out of my ADHD induced musings by shoving me out the way as a giant head came sprawling out of nowhere, and I shook my head before slicing it off, with the blonde guy somehow sensing this and turning round mid battle back to back with small blonde guy to fire flames my way. You get that? Fire flames? Wow, I am really not funny.

The rest of battle passed in a blur, and by the end of it I was mildly worried that a girl who had no training had managed to slice off just as many heads as me and Annabeth combined. I mean, I know there were six of them, but only one had a dagger. Damn, was I getting slow? I shook my head, and looked at the group of mildly shocked people. Annabeth and I waited for the inevitable question.

"What was That?" And there it was, asked by the now dubbed small blond dude.

Annabeth, as always, opened her mouth to answer. "A hydra – nasty creature from the myths of Ancient Greece. The trouble is, Ancient Greek Mythology isn't quite as mythical as everyone thinks."

"Wait." This time, it was the dark skinned girl with the pretty face. "The Greek myths exist? Awesome! The Greek Myths are the people like Zeus and Athena and stuff?"

"Yes!" Annabeth looked pleased, and I know that it was because she mentioned her mother. "Exactly. And one of your parents is one of those Gods, because you could see that monster – mortals can't, you see – which makes you a demigod, like me and Percy. Demigods should go to this special camp we attend, because demigods all have a scent which attracts monsters – such as the hydra just now – towards you. At camp, we train you to kill the monsters, and it is also a sort of safe haven for us demigods because monsters can't get in. That's why we go there. Do you understand?" Even though I knew all of that already I was confused – so I was majorly surprised that they all nodded slowly. Wow – I'd never met someone – marring her fellow half-siblings – who could keep up with her rambles like that. I wonder if they were Athena's children – but then, since when did a wisdom child have the ability to produce fire at will? Erugh, damn ADHD. I shook my head, and heard the blond small dude ask tough girl whether they could go to this camp. It was repeated by the mocha skinned girl and tall blond dude, and the leader wearily looked at emo dude. He paused for a while, as if considering, staring into tough girls eyes. It was creepily like they were having their own conversation. His head shifted down then up in a barely perceptible nod and the leader then swept her gaze to the only person who had not responded – angel-look-alike. I idly wondered why the leader looked at her for the last opinion, but shook it off as the young girl answered,

"Yeah Max, it'll be great and helpful there!" This puzzled me for a moment – I thought the girl was the person who non-verbally asked. However, angel-girl seemed to have read my thoughts – not literally, of course – and said,

"That is Max. She shortened her name from Maximum 'cause she didn't like it. My names Angel, my brother is Gazzy -" Here, the blond tall dude cut in;

"A word to the wise – stay upwind,"

"And that guy who gave the brilliant advice is Iggy. Tall, dark and handsome over there is Fang, and can't-cram-enough-words-from-her-mouth is Nudge."

"Cool names!" I smiled easily, and motioned for them to follow us. "So, if you do want to come to camp, is there anything you need to pick up first? Camps only 5 minutes away. Oh, and my names Percy, and this is Annabeth."

They looked at each other before shrugging and saying no.

"Right then, let's go!"

And we wandered into the sunset, with small blond dude – now known as Gazzy – singing

"Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho,  
It's home from work we go,"

with remarkable accuracy.

_And that was the day I first met six people who one day not only would save my life multiple times, but also the worlds. The day I first met six people who would be written down in not only the Greeks history books, but also the Romans, the Titans and the Mortals. The day I first met the flock._

* * *

Okay, so don't know where that last italics bit came from... ah well. It seemed like a suitableish ending. So, in I-Luv-Oreos version, it took much longer for them to get to camp, including a film which they went to after the hydra and an encounter with some erasers. The reason I did not do either is because the whole reason the flock went to New York was to go on a vacation, and they may think this camp will be one too, and their curiosity would make them want to go. I decided that would make them accept going to camp, at least for a while. Also, the flock going to a movie with Percy after one encounter seemed quite unlikely to me and I didn't want to spill the beans about the erasers to Percy yet either. I was hoping to get some sort of wandering mind persona for Percy due to his ADHD and I am not sure I got it. Ah well. I hope you are enjoying this story!

**Review!**


	3. Camp Half Blood

**Bird Kids and Greek Gods? NO Problem.**

Thanks so much for everyone reviewing! It really makes me want to continue writing this, and I always look forward to seeing what you wrote. To one reviewer however (Guest) who put that they wouldn't read it anymore because there will be no percabeth I don't really care but you didn't have to review saying that. You could've, you know, just stopped reading?

**Also, who do you want to be in the prophecy of seven, and should I change the number from 7 to more? Poll up. If the flock weren't in it, they would still have a MAJOR part but just be more free from the quest then the others. Also, I am playing with the idea of Piper being a tough Roman soldier, and Frank not existing... Then it would be Leo/Hazel, Percy/Max and either Jason/Piper or Jason/Annabeth, and Fang/Piper or Fang/Annabeth. If Frank didn't exist, Reyna would probably be part of the prophecy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Camp Half Blood**

* * *

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and here's the next chapter!

"Shit!" I cried out in horror as I felt a bullet thump into my back, missing my Achilles heel by about 5mm. The force didn't cut me, but it definitely hurt. I was thrown backward around four metres, my flailing body crashing into another one of those weird wolf-robot things, crushing it. I heard Max's calm voice shout out to me, and I listened intently.

"Aim for the base of their spines! It's their weak point!"

I looked at her, puzzled. "With what?"

My sword, after all, had gone right through their bodies. I watched Max carefully, and realised she was punching them. Even the little girl, Angel, was flooring robots left and right with her precise, well-aimed and strong punches and kicks. I tried too to - and displaced my knuckles after my fist impacted with the metal. Crying out in pain, I realised I couldn't do that. Damn – I was less hardcore then an eight year old girl? Looking around, I sighted a large branch through the masses of bodies. I surged towards it, but it was like plunging through mud. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of - what had they called them? - Flyboys, and I couldn't get through. I was starting to become desperate, when I heard Fangs calm and loud voice through the crowd.

"We need water!" Max looked at him, puzzled, but I didn't hesitate. These newcomers knew the robots a lot better than me, and we needed all the help we could get. Luckily, we were near Long Island Sound and Camp Half Blood, so we were near the sea – thus water. Closing my eyes, I felt a painful tug in my stomach. I collapsed from the sudden wave of exhaustion, but then was suddenly reinvigorated by another wave – this one literal. I gasped in awe as the biggest wave I had ever produced roared towards us, and looked around. Annabeth was clutching a tree in preparation, whilst the newbies had set their shoulders in the direction of it. I was going to shout for them to hold on to something, but something told me they didn't need too.

I watched in awe as the giant wave reached us. Hundreds of Flyboys were already swirling in the current, their system shortcutting. We were towards the middle of the crowd of metal – all the flyboys had been pushing and shoving their way towards us, muttering their one-sided message. "We will destroy you. We will -" It was creepy how in time they were – but also kind of sad that they didn't get to say more. I mean, come on, give them a break. They should be able to talk more. My head slammed against the breaking wave, and I was shocked out of my ADHD-induced pity moment. Gasping in horror, I only just managed to shove air-bubbles around my new friends and best friend's heads. I sighed in relief, before getting stung horribly as all the short-circuiting Flyboys shocked me. Damn that hurt. The blackness was drifting towards me, and I struggled to escape its grasp. I felt myself being pulled towards it, and whispered to myself in my head, _this is the end, my friend_.

xXx

Jolting coughs wracked my body, and I felt seawater fly over my head. Slowly sitting up, I drearily looked around.

"Huh." I said, my voice shaking. "The underworld sure has changed."

My statement was obviously a cause of amusement, because next thing I heard was a beautiful, melodious laughter. Turning my head, I saw Max, her hands clutching her sides as she laughed at me. I smiled at her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Fang glaring at me.

"Hey guys! How are y- Wait. If your here, and I'm dead, then you must be dead too! OMG's I am SO sorry! What are we goin-" I was interrupted by the lilting voice of my best friend.

"Seaweed brain, are you sure you aren't a secret son of Zeus? You are WAY to dramatic for your own good. You're not dead, it's just you blacked out from the shock of the short-circuiting robots. For some reason, your body has a zero tolerance for electric shocks, which is strange. It should be used to them by now, considering Thaila's close relationship with you. You would've drowned, except for the fact that being a son of Poseidon kinda ruled that out."

"You're a son of the sea god!" Nudge burst out, her hands imitating her excitement, waving up and down frantically. "Awesome! I wondered who called out that AMAZING wave of destruction to kill all of those MOFO flyboys!"

Max and I spoke simultaneously, but with quite different ideas. "Nudge! LANGUAGE!" Max erupted, looking like a scolding mother hen.

"What were those things? And why did you know them?" Was my question, and judging by their wary faces, they weren't going to be particularly keen on letting out this info.

"Trust me." Max's voice sounded, and, surprisingly, I did. "You don't want to know." And with that, they strode of once again, with Annabeth and me looking enquiringly at each other.

xXx

I always loved introducing newbies into camp. Their shocked expressions made me feel happy that they liked my home. With this lot, I was not disappointed. Sniggering quietly at their blatant shock and awe, I winced as Wise Girl punched me in the shoulder. Oww, that hurt.

"So guys, this is Camp Half Blood. The tree we just passed marks the property line which no monster or non-mythical-related-creature can get pass. To the left is the Big House, which is where Chiron – our camp director – and our resident drunk God Dionysus live. Straight ahead are the Volleyball courts and to the right the Arts and Crafts. If you follow the property line right you'll see the amphitheatre, and then the climbing wall." I looked at Max and her family. They were listening intently to my words, and with the eyes sweeping the grounds, I knew they were all creating a map of where and what there was. I walked forward, crossing over the river along the creek by using my awesome water powers to make the water well up on either side of us. And no. I was not showing off to Max. "If you follow this river up, you'll see the lake. To the left of us right now are the Strawberry Fields, which is what we sell in NY to get money for this place. Any bush fruit are really easy to grow with Dionysus, Demeter's kids and the satyrs around. Next to that, there is the stables – which house pegasii – the armoury and the arena, where we practise combat training. To left, we have the cabins. Each cabin has a patron God or Goddess. For example, those two marble cabins belong to Zeus and Hera. If Zeus has demigod kids, they'll stay there. The same would go for Hera, but she never has demigod kids."

"OMG – or should I say OMG's? – that is SO cool! But isn't it a bit pointless to have a cabin which isn't used. I mean, come on, talk about a waste of material. Then again, the peacocks look awesome! I guess it's just to respect her. But why are there LOADS of cabins under construction?"  
Nudge babbled on.

"Um, yeh, the empty cabins – like Hera's and Artemis's (the silver one) are just there to respect them. The cabins under construction are the ones for the minor gods – Hecate, goddess of magic, for example – because until recently they didn't have one. Talking of which, Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge, you guys should get claimed by your godly parent soon cause your over 13. Until you get claimed, you sleep in the Hermes cabin." I looked around, and saw a nod of confirmation from everyone, though they looked a little put off. Annabeth smiled approvingly at me, and said. "Wow, seaweed brain, you actually got something-" She was cut off as a black bundle of hair aced past her, springing into Angels arms.

"Total!" She said and the black Scottie dog licked her face in delight. Angel moved away and wiped her face with her torn shirt, saying, "Eww Total! I think that was a little TOO much love on your part..."  
The dog rolled his eyes – what? - and looked her up and down, "God-s- Angel! I go visit some friends for a week and you get mauled by that hydra thing! I will never leave again."He announced. Wait. He – as in the dog – announced. What?

"How can the dog talk?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Oh brother... You've done it this time" Max mumbled, and sighed, looking at Total.

"Excuse me! I do not like to be referred to as 'the dog' when that current dog is in your presence. And for your information, Lady, uum, Hecate blessed me with speak and intelligence after I saved her magic, uum, crow, from being eaten by centaurs with afros." I nodded my head in understanding – the centaur was obviously a rogue party pony and Hecate also seemed like the mysterious figure of one that might keep a crow. I saw Max shoot Total and me a WTH? expression. Annabeth looked like she was going to press the point before she shook her head exasperatedly and motioned for them to follow her.

"Come on, then. Let's go introduce you to Chiron."

* * *

So, that was mainly a filler chapter but there you go.

**So, who do you want to be in the prophecy of seven (poll up) and what parents should the flock have?**

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW!


	4. Hunting the Hunters

**Bird Kids and Greek Gods? No Problem**

* * *

**Remember my poll guys! It accidentally wasn't up before, but problem solved now!**

So, thanks to all the reviewers – you make my day! I know that it's been ages, I just haven't been in the mood. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but then I couldn't get the ending worked out and decided to just give you this for now! Hope you find it all right!

* * *

I sighed, looking at the flock. Once more, we were dragged into something which, whilst at first may seem like a good break, would all too soon turn into something undoubtedly dangerous, life-threatening and overall annoying. I knew it – yet it seemed it was only me who did. Even Fang was looking slightly happy, and the kids were literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Why? Well, if you forget the fact that we have finally found a place that accepts us, it could also be because we had just picked out weapons from the armory. Yep – Angel had acquired a silver infused bronze dagger (the girl handling the weapons – Clarisse, apparently – had only relented on giving her it after watching her beat Percy up – long story), Gazzy a spear which glinted wickedly in the sun, Nudge had gotten a maple bow and arrow set, whilst Fang and Iggy had taken two dangerously sharp swords. Clarisse – a girl who possessed a tough, no-nonsense nature that I liked – had immediately given me a look down before shaking her head.

"Look, I would happily give some of the best weapons here to you – you seem like you mean business – but my, uh, dad said that I shouldn't give you any. Said something about your claiming, and then you'd get weapons then, or something. I didn't really get it, but can't ignore him."

At the time, I simply nodded, though I was far from understanding. Now, though, I wondered upon if I should've demanded a weapon. The reason was that the hunters (a band of girls who followed the maiden Goddess Artemis, forsaking the company of boys forever in return for partial immortality and a life in the hunt) had come, albeit reluctantly, to Camp, and Chiron had organized a Capture the Flag game in honor. And Annabeth had informed me that their version of the children's game was rather more vicious.

Speaking of Annabeth, her appearance was slowly differing. Her once Californian-beach-babe blonde hair was reluctantly darkening, and until now where it possessed the colour of dirty blonde hair. My eyes, too, were slowly darkening. They now flashed a stormy grey colour. And yes, my observational skills had picked up on the fact that Annabeth and I could now be twins. I just kept this too myself so that no one reached unsubstantial conclusions too soon. Conclusions like me and Annabeth were secretly twins. Yeah right.

Because the flock had yet to be claimed, we were residents of the Hermes cabin, which meant we were taking part in this game. The Apollo cabin was not taking part in it – the infirmary was full after the second Titans war – a war Chiron had briefly informed us of - and its occupants needed 24/7 help. Demeter was, likewise, tending to wounded nature spirits and the Aphrodite cabin had come up with the poor excuse that they were helping. That meant, according to Annabeth, that we had Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins, as well as all the demigods resident in the Big House who were waiting for the parent's cabins to be built. Considering the casualties and hospital-bound demigods from the Titan War, we only had about 50 demigods. However, the Huntresses ranks were limited to 35, giving us a clear advantage in numbers. However, from our track record, that obviously doesn't put them off winning and they must have an advantage in their home, the forest – which is why I thought we should make base at the pile of rocks over there as it has a clear distinction from the forest 200m away.

I had said this all out loud in response to Annabeth's question as to if anyone had any ideas. She nodded at me. "Yes. That was what I was thinking as well. I also suggest that instead of putting together a brute force for the attack and leaving our flag mostly unattended, we focus on skill rather than numbers. And an all girls team should recover the flag – less painful and easier that way. I was thinking a team of Max, me, Clarisse, Nudge and Susan could go. We have never won against the hunters before, ever, and I think the trouble is we don't have enough defenders. So everyone else will be defending, okay?"

Everyone agreed, and we went over battle tactics. It was decided.

* * *

A twig snapped as the person next to me, Susan, trod on it. I sent her a glare, but continued racing through the trees. We were sprinting full out towards the hunter's base near the creek, and had fanned out. Annabeth was going in invisible to get it whilst the rest of us caused a LOUD distraction, setting of their traps but trying not to get caught in them before Annabeth did. We were nearing the base, and the person to my right, Clarisse, trod purposefully in a trap similar to that to get a rabbit. The tree swung in the air, taking Clarisse with it, but Nudge managed to grab her arm and yank her back down. All was going to plan.

As we got to the thicket of trees which surrounded the river, I pushed Susan out of the way of another trap, and she sent me a reassuring smile. I liked Susan – she was easy to get along with, even if she was cautious of Angel. I would be too, if I was in her place. I looked to my right, and saw that Clarisse had got caught in a trap. It was expected some of us would, and only one person so far with only 100 meters to the base was pretty good going. We just needed Annabeth and one other person not caught to run with the flag. Suddenly, Susan tripped and fell in a hidden hole covered with leaves, and it was only me and Nudge left. Abruptly, I heard a shout as the flag was whipped from its hiding place in a tree, and saw it being hurled to me by an invisible hand. Snaking my arm out to reach it, I ripped it from a girl with short, black hairs grasp and turned and sprinted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth (invisibility hat removed) flanking my right, and Nudge flanking my left. Running through the forest, I saw a girl (I think her name was Phoebe) sprint toward me, and, too my shock, she was gaining. Gaining very slowly, but still gaining. I put it down too her blessing from Lady Artemis, and dived to the left, chucking the flag to Nudge. Rolling on impact, I jumped to my feet and continued sprinting after Nudge. She was weaving in and out of the trees, and was slowly speeding up, her feet a blur. I smirked and I too sped up, accessing the power of mutants that was mine. I watched as a face of disbelief covered the blonde hunter and laughed as Nudge reached the creeks banks and jumped. I barreled of the edge too and pushed Nudge just clear of the water, where upon we stopped and high fived.

"Now that was AWESOME!" Nudge yelled. She opened her mouth once more, but before she could I heard a gasp coming from Annabeth. I turned to her. She was staring directly above my head.

I turned my head upwards, and yelped as a hologram floated above it. I looked to Nudge and saw that she had a huge hammer over hers, as if it would strike her. I turned and jumped out of the hologram's reach, but it just bobbed after me. Continuing to jump, I saw a flash of golden light, and everyone around me falling to their knees. I looked up, and shocked, saw that I had been claimed. What? But how were they...?

* * *

**A/N: **So, was originally going to be longer than this, but I couldn't work out the ending so I thought I'd cut it off here and give you something to chew till I get the next bit sorted. Next chapter will reveal the first step into the major plot line, and I hope you enjoy it! Guess who Max and the rest of the flock (barring Nudge) got claimed by?

Please review with ideas! Or vote on the poll! And don't worry; the Romans will be a massive part of this! Question: DO you want Frank to exist? I'm thinking maybe I should delete Frank, put Reyna in instead, have Piper a hardcore Roman centurion and have the flock, Annabeth and the Hunters go on a slightly separate quest?


End file.
